Green Goblin (Spider-Man Films)
The Green Goblin (real name: Norman Osborn) is the primary antagonist of the 2002 film Spider-Man. He is Spider-Man's arch enemy, and as such it is no surprise that when the film was released, he was the chosen villain. Though still very much a villain, he has a few differences from his mainstream counterpart. He is portrayed by Willem Dafoe, who also portrayed John Geiger and Jack Lassen, and Rat (Fantastic Mr. Fox). History Norman Osborn first appears as the owner of Oscorp and the father of Harry Osborn. He is initially pleasant and supporting of Peter's friendship and scientific potential, also wanting his own son to recognize his own potential. Unfortunately, his company begins to struggle, with Osborn's promised performance-enhancing serum for a military contract having been hit with setbacks, not the least of which being that rodents it has been tested on have displayed violence, aggression, and insanity. Upon being told that his funding is on the verge of being cut, Norman becomes desperate and ultimately tests the serum on himself. The process drives him mad and he promptly murders his own scientist Dr. Mendell Stromm. Norman wakes up afterwards in his home amnesiac and sick. Later, Quest Aerospace, another company competing for the military contract, suffers a bombing attack, unknowingly caused by Osborn using some of his own inventions. Later, Osborn learns that his Board of Directors intend to sell Oscorp to Quest and are expecting his resignation. Enraged at being forced out of his own company, Osborn again becomes the Green Goblin and murders the board members, also first encountering Spider-Man, who he becomes intrigued by. Waking up the next morning, Osborn at last realizes what he is doing but succumbs to the influence of his malevolent and sadistic other half. Attacking Spider-Man, he tries to convince him to join his cause, but is later rejected. As time passes, Norman begins to lose himself more and more to the Green Goblin half inside him, attacking and threatening May Parker to spite Spider-Man and also let him know that he is aware of his secret identity. The two's feud comes to a head when Green Goblin abducts Mary Jane and threatens to kill her, forcing Spider-Man to choose between her or a sky-cab full of innocent civilians, including children. Spider-Man however, is able to save both the sky-cab and Mary Jane, assisted by civilians who attack Green Goblin and condemn him for his threatening children's lives. Enraged, Green Goblin takes Spider-Man to a deserted area where their battle resumes. Green Goblin savagely beats Spider-Man and vows to make Mary Jane suffer as punishment for Spider-Man's "really pissing him off". However, this threat only succeeds in invigorating Spider-Man, who manages to defeat Green Goblin. Green Goblin finally unmasks himself as Norman Osborn, who begs for forgiveness from a horrified Spider-Man by saying 'be a son to me now'. Unfortunately, the Green Goblin's hold on Norman is strong enough for Norman attempting to skewer Spider-Man from behind with his glider. Alerted to it by his Spider-Sense, Spider-Man moves out of the way and Norman is impaled by his own glider. Freed from the Green Goblin's control, Norman accepts his fate as he begs Peter not to tell Harry about his crimes, right before he finally dies. Spider-Man takes Norman's corpse back to the Osborn mansion and leaves, but not before Harry spots him with his father's body. At Norman’s funeral, Harry vows to exact revenge on Spider-Man, believing him responsible for killing his father, and asserts that Peter is all he has left. Though deceased, the malevolent half of Norman Osborn would live on as a figment of Harry Osborn's imagination, goading him to continue his father's legacy and seek vengeance on Spider-Man. However, Harry soon learns about the true circumstances behind his father's death and abandons his vendetta against Spider-Man. Trivia *After becoming insane and gaining his malevolent and sadistic other half, Norman becomes the Dragon to himself, since no one knows that Norman is the Green Goblin (at least until the climax when he reveals himself to Spider-Man). *Willem Dafoe portrays Norman Osborn in each of the three films of the Raimi Spider-Man trilogy. Although his character is killed during the climax of the first film, Norman appears in the other two films as a vision/hallucination to his son Harry. Quotes. *"Misery, misery, misery that's what you've chosen. I offered you friendship, and you spat in my face!"-Green Goblin as he attacks and beats Spider-Man. *"Finish it! Finish it!"- Green Goblin telling Aunt May to finish her prayer as he attacks her at her own home. *"Are you in, or are you out?"- Green Goblin to Spider-Man about the choice of joining him or not. *"God-speed Spider-Man"-Green Goblin right before he's killed by his own glider. *"Peter...don't tell Harry."-Norman Osborn's last words before his demise. Gallery Norman Osborne with Harry 2002.jpg|Norman Osborne trying to bond with his son Harry. Url-Norman.jpeg|Norman Osborn hears that his company is going bankrupt Norman drinks the serum.png|Norman uses the mental enancing serum test on himself. The Green Goblin 6.jpg|Norman, driven insane from the serum, kills his partner Dr. Mendell Stromm. Norman Osborn rising to power as he turns into the Green Goblin.png|Norman transforming into the Green Goblan The Green Goblin 7.jpg|The Green Goblin's first appearance as he kills the Quest company board members and also US Military generals Marvel-Green-Goblin-Norman-Osborn-.jpg|Norman Osborn succumbs to the darker side of his personality Tumblr leyoobW37z1qetulm.jpg|Green Goblin unveils his glider's weapons The Green Goblin 2.jpg|Goblin attack the festival party and killing the Oscorp board members Green Goblin attacking the Festival.jpg|The Goblin attacking the Unity Festival The Green Goblin 4.jpg|Goblin threatining J. Jonah Jameson Green Goblin I movie h1.jpg|"I could squash you like a bug right now, but I'm offering you a choice. Join me!" The Green Goblin 3.jpg|"No one says no to me!" Green-goblin.jpg|Goblin attacks Aunt May The Green Goblin 5.jpg|"Now, choose!" -After Goblin drops MJ and the tram, making Spider-Man who he wants to save first Norman reveals himself to Peter begging for Mercy.jpg|"Peter! Stop! It's me! The Goblin committed all those crimes, I had nothing to do with it! I beg of you, forgive me and be a son to me!" Green-goblin-death.png|"Peter...don't tell Harry...(dies). Norman gets impaled by his own glider File:Mirror,_Mirror.png|Norman as he appears in a mirror as Harry's hallucination in Spider-Man 2 Category:Marvel Villains Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Male Villains Category:Parents Category:Rich Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Mad Scientist Category:Tragic Villain Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Empowered Villains Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Friend of the hero Category:Archenemy Category:Masked Villain Category:Outright Villains Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Sadists Category:Bombers Category:Mass Murderer Category:Master Orator Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Fighter Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Charismatic villain Category:Misanthropes Category:Social Darwinists Category:Anarchist Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Arsonists Category:Misogynists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Kidnapper Category:Blackmailers Category:Spear Users Category:Deceased Villains Category:Posthumous Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Hatemongers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Provoker Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Goblins Category:Benzinikinetic Villains Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Liars Category:Legacy Villains Category:Paternal Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Child-Abusers Category:Egomaniacs Category:Delusional Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Torturer Category:Greedy Villains Category:Trickster Category:Trap Master Category:Lawful Evil Category:Mastermind Category:Fearmongers Category:Control Freaks Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Dark Messiah Category:Obsessed Category:Killjoy Category:Stranglers Category:Hypocrites Category:Singing Villains Category:Bosses Category:Final Boss Category:Lego Villains Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Villains who have Died with Honor Category:One-Man Army Category:Thought-Forms Category:Knifemen Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Nemesis Category:Recurring villain Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Traitor Category:Destroyers